


And Not In the Fun Way

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Arguing, Bad Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breasts, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Episode: s01e12 Kobol's Last Gleaming (1), F/M, Fake Orgasm, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Insults, Public Humiliation, Season/Series 02, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Gossip<br/>Prompt: K/L - they fight all the time because Lee sucks in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Just tell me why, Kara. Why’d you do it?” Lee trailed around the raider after Kara.

“What difference does it make, Lee? I did it.”

Lee sighed behind her. “I just - I need to understand why.”

She’d have kept putting him off, except he chose that moment to grab her shoulder and pull her around. He hit the bruise Gaius Baltar had left - _he_ hadn’t been afraid to hurt her - and it ignited her temper. “You want to know why, Lee? You really want to know why?”

He stood there, looking at her with those frakking puppy dog eyes.

“Because I needed it! Because I needed a break from only coming by my own hand. I needed to lose myself in it!”

Lee’s mouth dropped open, and he squinted, probably trying to blink back tears. He was so frakkin’ needy sometimes. He couldn’t be less like Zak if he tried.

She walked back to the raider, feeding another belt of ammunition into the other side. She hoped he’d get the point and leave. She didn’t want to do this. She loved him, she did, but was she going to be stuck with Lee Adama, lousy lay, for the rest of her life, just because she’d been in love with his brother? Besides, they were on the frakking flight deck in front of everybody. She could see in her peripheral vision the entire crew was pretending not to pay attention to them.

He made a strangled noise behind her and she knew he wasn’t going to drop it. Godsdammit.

“Are you saying - what are you saying, Kara? We have sex every day. Sometimes two and three times a day, for frak’s sake. You come all the time.”

Kara heard the barely stifled snigger, and a stage-whispered, “I knew it!” and wanted even more for Lee to leave it alone.

“That’s just not possible.”

She whirled around, dropping the tool she’d been using to tighten the ammunition down. “It’s more than possible, Lee.”

“But you’ve never complained.”

“What the frak am I supposed to say to you? Wow, Lee, that stick up your ass really gets in the way. Or gee, Lee, you’re a lousy lay. Or gods, Lee, why didn’t you keep going? Or how is it your brother was a thousand times better in bed than you are, Lee, and thinking about frakking him gets me off better than you do when you're actually there?”

“But you - “ He stopped, his hand going toward her. “You -”

“Come, Lee?” She walked closer, by this time not really caring about the audience. Lee had pushed her too far today. “I have never come, Lee. Not with you. I have faked it every. single. time.”

“No one’s that good at faking it.”

She put a hand on his shoulder, relaxed her stance, let her other hand open and close on nothing, little panting groans escaping from her mouth. She blinked her eyes, so slowly, letting the moans get louder, and the shudder through her body get more pronounced. Finally, she threw back her head, closed her eyes, and groaned out, long and low and utterly uninhibited, then let it die down to little whimpers. She opened her eyes, and Lee was looking at her with some emotion she couldn’t identify. For a moment, she thought he might hit her, and she relished the idea of him showing that much passion.

Then he banked it back, looked down her body and back up, and she could practically see the stick crawling back up his ass, making him stand ramrod straight. “We’ll talk about this later.”

“What’s the point, Lee?” she sighed.

“The point is, you’re wrong, and I’m going to prove it to you.”

Gods. Now he’d gotten his feelings hurt. “Fine, Lee. We’ll talk about it later.” She turned back to the raider and muttered, “Whatever,” under her breath. Lee’s firm stride faded across the flight deck until she could hear him climbing the ladder.

When she was ready to do the flight test, Lee was back on deck, prim and proper in his flight suit, not saying a single unnecessary word, keeping wireless communications strictly polite. 

Thinking about the Old Man’s lies made her spin up the FTL, but thinking about Lee made her actually push the button. If she didn’t come back from this, at least she’d never have to have that conversation with Lee, never have to frak him again, never have to fake another orgasm with him. Gods. That sounded better than the Elysian Fields right now. And if she ended up there, she could frak Zak again.

JUMP.


	2. Chapter 2

She had no idea how she’d gotten here. Lee had asked her to meet him in his office to go over reports. Now she was naked and tied to his rack, she couldn’t see a frakkin’ thing, and Lee was doing the most delicious….if he didn’t stop, she was gonna moan for real, and that was just wrong. It had never been as good between them as the night they’d met. She’d always had to pretend. Besides that, he wasn’t even doing anything especially sexy.

Had she maybe come back to a parallel universe? It was a less crazy explanation than Lee had always been good in bed, just not with her.

With the blindfold on, she had no way of knowing what he’d do next, or from where. The tips of his fingers barely teased up her ribs and the underside of her arm. She tried to twitch away, but he’d tied her good and tight, and that was mind-boggling in and of itself. Who was this guy? It wasn’t the Lee she’d been frakking for months, ‘cause that guy had no imagination whatsoever.

He hadn’t shaved this morning, and he scraped his cheeks over her breasts, leaving behind a trail of fire and goosebumps. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, but his mouth didn’t actually touch her. What was he waiting for?

Kara turned her head to the side, trying to ground herself, but Lee growled out, “No,” and jerked her chin back. His thumb lingered on her bottom lip, and that she knew what to do with. She licked his thumb then sucked it into her mouth. Lee sucked in a breath and she let go, her lips just barely curving.

He pulled his thumb away, trailed it down her chest to one nipple, circling for a moment or two, just enough to make her want more. She twisted, trying to keep his hand on her, but he kept moving, scratching his blunt fingernails down her torso, up and down the insides of her thighs, teasing but never stopping at the delicate skin between her legs.

He pushed her legs apart, forcing them wider, the weight of his body stretched over hers, and she would have thanked the gods, but it wasn’t what she thought. He kissed her jaw, her neck, rubbed his nose behind her ear, muttered things she didn’t understand into her skin, licked her shoulder then dug his teeth in - hard, but not enough to hurt. The whole time, his lower body was moving - tiny increments up and down, from side to side, never staying in one place long enough for Kara to get comfortable, or get the right kind of friction.

He moved lower, his mouth leaving damp skin behind on its way to her breast. One and then the other. Licks and flicks, flat and heavy then barely there. He moved his hips, dragging the length of his penis directly over her clit and she bit her lip, but not soon enough. He laughed and did it again, reaching up with his mouth to kiss her neck under her chin, closing his teeth over the end of her chin for a moment, then down again to suck a nipple into his mouth. 

It lasted barely a second, and Kara couldn’t keep still any longer. She twisted her hips to one side, pushing at Lee’s hip with a knee, and Lee settled his weight on her, easily holding her down. His palm pressed hard against the inside of her knee until the leg was flat again, then brought the flats of his fingers up her thigh, the callouses delightfully rough. As he continued his fingers around the seam of her leg and her hip, he pulled at her nipples with his lips and tongue, one and then the other, over and over, and just as she was about to lose her frakkin’ mind, he shifted and shoved his fingers into her, his thumb drifting over her clit just exactly right.

Kara couldn’t stop the moan.

He kept going - coordinating his mouth and his hips and his fingers - and Kara panted and bit her lip hard, worrying her teeth back and forth on her lip. She could feel the heat pooling in her lower belly, the tension winding tighter and tighter, the heat spreading over her skin, and knew she was going to lose this one.

He slowed down, teasing her breasts rather than sucking, his fingers moving inside her too slowly to do anything but keep her right on the edge, and Kara began to relax again. Then Lee worked his thumb and fingers together, pressing her clit and her g-spot at the same time, and she shattered. Lee kept moving through it, the pressure light and steady, until she managed to catch her breath and say, “Lee. Stop. Please.”

She felt his _hmmm_ on her skin, and thought he might not have heard her, but then he stopped, settling his hips squarely on hers, his chest crushing her in the best possible way, and his fingers, still wet and smelling of her arousal, caressing her cheek.

His whiskers scraped her skin again and his mouth was right on her ear. “That’s what it looks like when you really come.” The palm of his hand poked at the edge of the blindfold, pushing it far enough she could shake it off herself. He was staring at her, his eyes locked on hers, and though she desperately wanted to escape, she couldn’t look away.

Her lower body was still pulsing, waiting to be filled up, and she wriggled under him. She licked her lips. “Wha - why -”

He kept looking at her.

She took a deep breath. “If you can do that, why has it always been so….”

“Boring?”

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and nodded.

He shrugged. “Zak used to talk a lot. I didn’t want to do any of the things he used to do. I didn’t want to always remind you of him. I didn’t know you needed more.”

“You’re an idiot,” she said lightly.

“That makes two of us.”

She couldn’t argue with that. “You realize you might have to show me more than once, prove I’m not just dreaming this whole thing up?” 

“It’s not the worst job I’ve ever had.”

If she hadn’t still been tied up, she’d have hit him.


End file.
